This Might Get Awkward
by lemmingduck
Summary: My take on season 2.
1. I love you Jake Rosati

She was reeling, what had happened? One moment she was leaving him a voice mail saying that she loved him, and the next moment he said they were done. Had she missed her moment? Was he right, did they just have bad timing? 'Should I have just told him I loved him the other night in the van?' Where did things change?

She stared at her laptop, unsure of what to write. Her blog had always been an anonymous outlet for her to say what she was really thinking, but right now she didn't know what she was thinking. The cursor kept flashing waiting for something, anything, to come to mind. The problem was, the only thing coming to mind was the look on Jakes face as he drove away. He was angry, pissed, disgusted, but she didn't know why. So she sat there, staring at the picture on her phone of the two of them when they first got to the wedding, she is her giant red poof of a dress, and Jake, looking so handsome in his suit, the two of them, smiling, like there wasn't a care in the world.

It was a little after 11 when she heard a quiet knock on her bedroom window, she wasn't sure when, but at some point she had fallen asleep at her desk. Glancing at the screen, she still had nothin, but she hopped out of her chair hoping it was Jake at her door. When she pulled back the drapes she couldn't help but feel dissapointed, the tall, muscular brunette at her door was not who she was wanting to talk to right now.

"Hey can I come in?" She stood there, feeling tears welling up and stepped aside letting him in. "Whats going on Jenna? Jake called me and said he broke up with you?"

They both sat on her bed, Jenna could feel the tears coming on, "I have no idea Matty, he walked up to me, in the middle of the reception and said we were done."

"He'll come around Jenna, he would be an idiot not to." Who would have thought a month ago that the two of them would be sitting on her bed talking, let alone about her relationship with Jake. She couldn't say anything, she just sat there across from him, trying not to break down crying. She was a little taken back when she looked up and caught Matty staring at her, very attentively, like a man on a mission. She was even more surprised when he leaned forward and captured her lips in a soft kiss and pulled her close to him.

* * *

He wasn't sure where he had driven to, but he was in the middle of nowhere. Seat reclined, he just stared at all the stars in the sky tonight. Sadie, that bitch. He wasn't the kind of guy to speak badly of someone, but she deserved it. The things she said, about Jenna and Matty, it shook him to the core. How could she!? How could she not tell him? And Matty, he was supposed to be his best friend! Jake told him everything, gave him every chance to tell him about Jenna, but he never did. He looked at his phone and finally decided to listen to the voice mail from Jenna, to be honest with himself, he didn't really want to hear anything she had to say, they were done.

'And one more thing, I love you Jake Rosati.' His heart stopped and he sat up in his chair, he couldn't breath, or move. He felt paralyzed, that last sentence replaying over and over in his mind. All he could see was the look on her face when he drove off and left her in the parking lot. 'She loves me?' He rested his head on the steering wheel, 'God! What have I done?'

So he drove, still not knowing exactly where he was, he couldn't help but speed once he figured out how to get back to the reception. He had been a grade-a asshole to Jenna tonight, He told her that he didn't want to know who the guy was and that he loved her and she told him she didn't love the guy anymore and that she was totally invested in him. She loved him, not Matty. 'Damn it!' he shouted.

Once he got to the reception he looked everywhere for the girl he loved, he couldn't find her. "Tamara! Have you seen Jenna?!"

"She went home, you kind of broke her heart tonight." With that, the feeling of not being able to breathe had returned to him. So he got in his car and sped to her house, she had to be there, right?

When he pulled up to her house, his heart sank into his stomach, 'what the hell is Matty doing here?!' He sat in his car, debating weather or not to go to her door. If what Sadie had said was true, what did that make him? Taking a deep breath he walked along the path to Jennas bedroom door. He wanted to knock, he tried to, instead he just watched, and his heart dropped to the pit of his stomach, again.


	2. You should go

**I just started watching this show, and I am obsessed! Please let me know what you think so far.. :)**

* * *

"Matty stop!" she got up and walked across her bedroom feeling a heat rising in her cheeks and it wasn't the good kind. "You know how I feel about Jake," she could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

"He broke up with you Jenna, maybe it's a sign that the timing is finally right for us." He got up and walked towards her, "Jenna, you know how I feel about you. That's why you let me in tonight."

"He broke up with me less than 2 hours ago Matty! My feelings for him didn't just go away. You and I have moved on, that's what you said right? I let you in because I thought we were friends, I think you should go."

He stood in front of her, running is hands through his hair in frustration, "Jenna," he reached for her hand, trying to convince her to hear him out.

"Matty! Don't! You need to leave!" She opened her bedroom to find Jake standing there, and he was pissed.

"Hey man! How long have you been standing there?" the tall brunette could tell that he was busted, and while he and Jake had never come to blows before, he had a feeling that if he stayed, they just might.

* * *

If he hadn't seen it with his own eyes, he wouldn't have believed it. His best friend, kissing his girlfriend, I guess if you want to get technical, ex-girlfriend. The anger he was feeling was like nothing he had felt in his life. With fists clenched at his sides, his jaw was tight to the point it was starting to hurt. He had seen enough and was about to leave when he saw Jenna push his friend away and move across the room and yell something at him. He had seen the look Matty had in his eye, he wasn't taking whatever Jenna was saying seriously and had followed her across the room. He was so caught up in what was going on he jumped a bit when she opened her bedroom door in front on him.

"Hey man! How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to know that you should leave." To say he was fuming would be an understatement, his eyes had become a deep cobalt blue and his cheeks were flushed, just accentuating the fact that his jaw was still clenched.

"Alright! Alright! I'm going!" He watched as his friend ran by him and to his SUV, peeling out of the drive way.

The two of them stood in silence, neither one wanting to be the one to acknowledge what just happened. She could tell he was angry, and she had never seen him truly mad before, she felt numb, not knowing what to do.

Finally, he turned to her, running his hands through his perfectly styled hair and then rubbing them on his face. Their eyes met for a split second before hers darted to the ground, he could tell she was crying, and it broke his heart knowing it was partly his fault.

"Jenna..." his voice sounding weaker than intended, "Can we talk?" He reached out to touch her arm, only to have her back away.

She was quiet, mostly out of humiliation for the current situation. For someone who usually always had something to say, she was truly drained. 'Fucking Matty!' She thought, who the hell did he think he was? She was 100 percent sure that Jake had seem him kiss her.

Jake took off the suit jacket he had been wearing all night and loosened his tie as they sat down on the floor and rested up against her bed. They sat there in silence, neither one knowing where to start.

"Jake, I'm sorry. I should have told you it was Matty, I tried, honestly I tried, but then you said you didn't want to know, and I didn't want to mess things up with you and him. You have to know that nothing has happened with him while you and I were together, and tonight, just now, I let him in because I thought we were friends and maybe he knew what was going on with you. As soon as he kissed me I told him to leave." She was rambling, and she could feel it, but she looked straight ahead trying her hardest not to look over at him. Once again there was silence, she pulled her knees up to her chin and rested her head on them. Jake hadn't said a word since he came in, she thought he had wanted to talk, and yet, she was the only one talking.

He kept stealing glances of the beautiful girl next to him, every once in a while he would see a tear run down her cheek. This was breaking his heart, seeing her like this, he reached over and put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her next to him. "Jenna, I am so sorry about tonight. At the reception tonight, Sadie told me about you and Matty and I flipped out. I couldn't understand how I was the last to know, how my best friend and my girl friend could keep a secret like that from me. He and I are so different, and I didn't get how you could fall for his garbage. I was an ass hole to say the least, I should have talked to you instead of flipping out like that. I'm not the kind of guy that does that kind of thing, ever. I am sorry I hurt you tonight with the things I said, and the way I acted."

She looked up towards him, finally meeting his eyes for the first time tonight, they were a shade of blue she had never seen before, that was one of the things she loved about him. He was always changing, always surprising her, no two moments were ever the same. "I'm sorry, I should have been honest with you from the start. I was just afraid that if you knew that the guy from my past was Matty, that you wouldn't be able to look at me the same way and would want out." Once again she was looking past the handsome man next to her, unable to keep up eye contact while bearing her soul, "I've meant every word I've said to you Jake, that other guy was in the past, and I was completely invested in you."

Her use of past tense made his heart hurt, sure that wasn't a manly thing to think, but it did. Had she given up on the two of them? He couldn't blame her after tonight, but he wasn't going to give up on her.


	3. Distractions

**So what do you guys think so far? Leave me a little message down below letting me know your thoughts!**

**3**

* * *

"Was?"

What?"

"You said the other guy 'was' in the past, and you were completely invested. Does that mean you're not anymore?" He could feel his heart speed up a bit, as much as he had messed up the night for them, the last thing he wanted was to lose the girl he loved.

She moved so she was sitting across from him and reached for his hand and slowly started tracing circles in his palm with her fingertip. "Jake, I meant every word I have said to you. You need to know that." He gave her a weak smile and brushed a few stray strands of hair away from her eyes,

All he could think about is how he wished things could go back to 6 hours ago, when everything was great. Well, not everything. his best friend and girl friend had been lying to him for months.

"So why him?"

She could feel herself becoming flustered and knew that eventually she would have to tell him everything, she just figured it would be on her terms, when she was a little bit more prepared. "It started at camp, and ended before I asked you to go to the winter formal with me. Things just didn't work out, I was tired of being his secret. I mean, he didn't even tell you, his best friend about me. Then you came out of the blue and surprised me. You showed me what it's like to loved." She couldn't help but stare at the floor and pick at the carpet while she was bearing her soul.

He felt himself smile a bit to himself while thinking, 'Score one point for me!'

"Looking back, I should have seen through his crap, but I was naive, and didn't really know better. I don't know if you've noticed, but I'm not exactly the most popular girl around." She continued to pick at the rug in her bedroom, slightly relieved when a hand reached out and held hers, only then did she finally find the strength to meet his ever-changing blue eyes. "Jake, the last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt you."

"Do you still love him?" while he was always the life of the party and class president, captain of the football team even, he was always nervous around her. Maybe even insecure? He was used to dating the girls that were so self involved and superficial, they needed constant reassurance. When it came to Jenna he didn't know his role, she was confident and smart and didn't seek his constant approval, it was a nice change.

This time it was him that was picking at the carpet, part of him not wanting to hear the answer. Being friends with Matty had taught him a few things, no matter how badly he had treated the girls he was hooking up with, they were always there, waiting for him to call them.

She could see the insecurity playing across his face, "Jake, Matty was and is a jerk. No, I don't love him. The more time I've spent with you, the more I realized that what I felt for him wasn't love. You've been amazing, and perfect, and thoughtful, patient, and understanding, everything that makes you a better man then he could even hope to be." She laid her hand on his knee, hoping to give him a little bit of reassurance. "Jake, you are and have been the only guy I love."

It warmed his heart to hear her say that, in person. He smiled his boyish smile at her, and she knew that she had gotten through to him. He leaned across to her and placed a sweet kiss on the corner of her lips and smiled at her. "I love you too" She could feel a flush rising in her cheeks, this time it was the good kind. Hearing him say he loved her, again, it felt just like it did when he told her on Valentines day.

His mind wandered to what their plans had been for the night, he knew neither one of them were in the right mind-set for that. Sex was a big deal to him, and he didn't want their first time to be after finding out she had slept with his best friend months ago. That was the past though, and he loved the woman sitting across from him, truly loved her. "Hey, I know we had big plans tonight, but do you mind if we just watch a movie or something? That is, if you want me to stay."

They both got up and she lead him to her bedroom door, and for the first time tonight things felt a bit playful. She reached out and started playing with his tie, finally lightly tugging him closer to her, "As handsome as you look right now, did you want to change into something more comfortable?"

He could feel that she was teasing him, but in a good way, daring him to make the first move, so he did just that. Letting his fingertips graze the tiny bit of exposed skin between her tank top and shorts he pulled her to him, his lips hovering centimeters from hers until she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him to her. His lips crashing down on hers, her tongue softly touching his lips, sending a spark though his body that he was afraid would ignite them both. She could hear a quiet moan coming from the guy causing the same feeling in her. Slowly she pulled away, her mind still ablaze from their scorching kiss. He smiled at the girl across from him, "What were we talking about?"

"You were changing into something more comfortable?"

"That's right! I got distracted." He pulled her close, his eyes, a different shade of navy, fluttered shut as he cupped her soft face in his hands and placed the softest kiss on her lips. She could feel her knees go weak, suddenly she couldn't think, all she could do was feel, and this felt like perfection. She felt him pull away and say something about getting shorts from his car, be right back or something, but all she could do was stand there, her eyes still partly closed. He may have just taken her breath away, literally.


End file.
